


Погребённые заживо

by Zeratul



Series: Океан Света [8]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: Однажды проснувшись на Шакурасе, он не мог вспомнить даже собственного имени.





	1. Пробуждение (We feel your presence)

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 500-300 лет до событий канона. Каждая глава, кроме последней, содержит часть из настоящего и часть из прошлого. В последней главе они сходятся воедино.
> 
> Иллюстрации к рассказу собраны здесь http://ziferonan-blog.tumblr.com/post/172805637132/few-old-pencil-arts-not-to-leave-this-place-empty

Перед моими глазами пульсировала тьма закрытых век, и в ней переливались причудливые образы, которые я не мог идентифицировать. Они были пёстрыми, и в то же время сливались с темнотой – иллюзии, порождаемые охваченным болью сознанием. Было больно, слишком больно, чтобы думать, и боль эта шла с затылка по всему телу. Я не решался открыть глаза. Я не мог вспомнить ничего из того, что было до этого, и потому то, что ждало меня впереди, пугало ещё больше.  
  
Воздух, который я ощущал, был обжигающе холодным. Подо мною был сухой рассыпчатый песок. Этого было мне достаточно, чтобы догадаться – мир, в котором я оказался, не предвещает ничего хорошего. Всё хорошее, должно быть, осталось в той части моей жизни, которую я почему-то забыл. Я снова сосредоточился и попытался хоть что-нибудь вспомнить – но снова наткнулся на глухую чёрную стену, не пускавшую меня в прошлое – только пёстрые всполохи перед глазами стали на миг болезненно яркими и я увидел очередной размытый силуэт, неразборчивый, но всё же красивый.  
  
\- Кто… я…? – огромных усилий стоило мне сложить в голове два простых слова. Недалеко от моего затылка возникла новая волна невыносимой боли – мысль, которую я попытался изречь в пси-эфир, прошла по нервам не больше полуметра и сорвалась в неизвестность. Я потянул руку к источнику боли и понял, в чём причина моих мучений – отростки, отходящие от моего затылка, были обрублены и ещё не все из них зажили, судя по сочившейся из них сукровице. А значит - они были длиннее. А значит... память отказывалась отвечать на мои вопросы. Я не мог даже понять, что я такое. Поэтому оставалось приспосабливаться к тому, что было здесь и сейчас.  
  
Я снова потрогал рукой прохладный песок, проведя перед собой полукруглую борозду. Никакой посторонний предмет не попал под мои пальцы, и мне стало немного спокойнее. Я решился открыть глаза - однако это мало что изменило. Мне даже показалось, что с закрытыми глазами я видел больше. Вокруг был только песок и стены пещеры. Единственным источником света был вделанный в одну из стен зеленоватый кристалл.  
  
\- Мрак... – невольно констатировал я, примаргиваясь к окружающей темноте. Глаза привыкли быстро, и вскоре каждый изгиб пещеры стал виден болезненно чётко в тусклом освещении. На одной из стен я приметил тень, которую до этого принял за булыжник. Теперь же мне стало очевидно, что это тень живого существа – я определил это по паре светящихся красных глаз, смотревших в мою сторону. Я рефлекторно потянулся к нему сознанием, но моя попытка снова оборвалась на кончиках отрубленных нервных отростков и отдалась в моём теле очередным болевым импульсом. Тень встала и двинулась в мою сторону – я разглядел у него две руки и две ноги, к тому же он был одет - а, значит, он не был диким животным – меня это успокоило. Я даже подозревал, что мы с ним были одного биологического вида.  
  
\- Вижу, ты всё-таки проснулся, – прозвучал у меня в голове его голос. Каким-то образом я был уверен, что это был именно его голос. И это понимание несколько утешило меня, так как оно значило, что в моём подсознании осталось ещё что-то из прошлой жизни, кроме рефлексов. Он снова сел, уже в полутора метрах от меня, – Лучше не пытайся мне отвечать.  
  
\- Знаю... - всё-таки ответил я, снося очередную волну боли – но тишина... убивает.  
  
\- Привыкай. Здесь тебе не Кхала, – голос неизвестного прозвучал несколько раздражённо, и я увидел, как он отвернулся.  
  
\- Что такое... Кхала? – спросил я, не понимая причин его негодования, хотя само это слово казалось мне странно знакомым.  
  
\- Как это что? Ах да, прости, брат, – он снова повернулся ко мне, и мне показалось, что его взгляд смягчился. - Не думай лучше сейчас об этом. Всё уже позади. Теперь твой дом здесь.  
  
\- Так кто же я? – снова спросил я, плохо понимая смысл всего того, что он говорит, так как сейчас слова «дом» и «позади» не имели для меня никакого смысла.  
  
\- Ты? Не знаю. Я не умею читать имена, – мой мрачный собеседник закрыл глаза и снова стал похож на булыжник.  
  
\- Многообещающе, – снова констатировал я и тоже закрыл глаза. Теперь вместо ярких всполохов передо мною стали всплывать фиолетовые тени среди синих скал. Образы были мутными, но всё же в этом было что-то красивое. - И что же будет дальше?  
  
\- Ты будешь учиться... жить. Здесь, – как-то неуверенно прозвучал ответ.  
  
\- А что стало с моей памятью?  
  
\- Ты просто умер, брат. Не пытайся вспоминать то, что было не с тобой.  
  
Прошло некоторое время. Может быть, несколько часов, может, даже день – поблизости не было ни одного временного ориентира – и боль немного отступила. Я сидел поближе к тусклому светильнику, почему-то внушавшему мне, что где-то здесь ещё есть кто-то живой, и слушал псионную музыку нового мира, похожую на низкочастотные неритмичные стоны, вплетающиеся в завывания ветра и шелест маленьких камней. Мой собеседник, имя которого было Асалер, почти всё время молчал, а иногда и вовсе исчезал из пещеры, словно моё присутствие раздражало его.  
  
За время неподвижного сидения я исследовал своё тело. Я определённо был похож на Асалера, и решил, что поэтому он и зовёт меня братом. Кроме отростков, продолжавших ныть от каждой мысли или слова, все части тела были на месте, и ни на одной из них не было повреждений, не считая мелких ссадин на коленях. Моей одеждой были широкий длинный плащ и туника, перехваченная металлическим поясом под грудью.  
  
В разум один за другим стучались вопросы, и я пытался гнать их, следуя совету «брата». Неизвестность и бездействие давили на меня чем дальше, тем сильнее. Асалер не мог ответить мне, кто я. Его не было рядом, чтобы спросить его, где я. Я поднялся и, прихрамывая, пошёл предположительно в сторону выхода из нашего мрачного укрытия, ориентируясь по тянущему потоку холодного воздуха.  
  
\- О, я вижу, ты уже можешь ходить? В таком случае, выйди прогуляйся, – я столкнулся с Асалером прямо у металлической арки, поддерживавшей вход в пещеру. Позади него бушевала пустыня, над которой нависали тучи столь плотные, что невозможно было определить время суток.   
  
Хоть я и не помнил никаких других миров, с которыми можно было бы сравнить эту пустыню, что-то внутри меня передёрнулось от ужаса. Я бесцельно изучал взглядом впивавшиеся в небо скалы, и снова вспомнил слова Асалера - вероятно, я действительно мёртв, ибо такая реальность выглядит несовместимой с жизнью.   
  
Я неохотно вышел за пределы выпускаемого аркой защитного поля, где меня встретил поток холодного ветра, от которого я поскорее закутался в свой плотный плащ. Не было смысла уходить далеко в это первое знакомство с неприветливым новым миром - даже потеряв память, я почему-то был уверен - я не всегда был здесь, где бы ни было это здесь. Ступая медленно, стараясь не обращать внимания на усиливавшуюся боль в ноге и отростках, я всматривался в темноту, не оставляя надежды найти в этом бескрайнем антимире хоть какой-то проблеск света, но иссиня-индиговый мрак грозовых туч лишь насмехался надо мной вспышками лиловых молний.  
  
\- Асалер, здесь... всегда такая погода?   
  
Ответа не последовало. Где бы теперь ни был мой неразговорчивый опекун, я не смог бы дозваться его. И это безмолвие пугало меня больше, чем бескрайняя мёртвая пустыня. Больше, чем сама смерть.  


***

  
  
Мягкая вода ночного озера приятно ласкала кожу. Как и всегда после общения с подрастающим поколением джудикейторов, я пришёл сюда отдохнуть телом и духом. Мало кому во всей Общей Связи были интересны в тот момент мои мысли, кроме, разве что, пары учеников и коллег. Даже мой духовный брат знал, что в такие минуты меня сложно развести на диалог - поэтому просто продолжал говорить.  
  
\- ... Зря ты пропустил состязание. Воины провинции Лаци сегодня показали себя просто великолепно! А потом они исполнили общий боевой танец, и воины Сциона тут же подхватили...  
  
Мне было скучно. При всей красоте и слаженности всех подобных выступлений касты храмовников, выдумывавших каждый раз что-то новое и неповторимое, они и вполовину не увлекали меня так, как его. Сильные, храбрые, ловкие воины, единые телами и мыслями, готовые жить и умереть за Айюр... Это не было для меня чем-то прекрасным. Это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся.  
  
Я нырнул глубоко под воду и поплыл над выступающими из каменного дна кристаллами кхайдарина. Вот на что мне не надоедало смотреть десятилетиями. Я сосредоточился на этом прекрасном мгновении, почти не улавливая слов брата, теперь говорившего об отличившихся музыкантах Велари.  
  
\- Где ты, брат моего сердца? - другой голос, полный нежности и беспокойства, прорвался через моё уединение.  
  
\- Озеро Джун, - я явил ей в ответ изображение того, что видел перед собой. - Не тревожься, Ламидер.  
  
\- Я ощущаю Тьму рядом с тобой. Она скрывает тебя. Ты так далеко...  
  
\- На Айюре не может быть Тьмы. Мы - Свет. Разве не этому нас учат каждый день?  
  
\- Ты... ты прав. Прости, что потревожила. Мы - едины.  
  
\- Мы - едины, - ощутив тепло её чувств ко мне, я резко вынырнул почти у самого берега, вспугнув стаю птиц. За алеющей кромкой деревьев занимался рассвет. На мгновение я был абсолютно счастлив, но тут по моим нервным отросткам побежали импульсы чуждые, доселе совершенно незнакомые.  
  
Я огляделся и поспешил выйти на берег. Мой слух не улавливал ничего необычного, а разум не ощущал психического присутствия каких-либо неизвестных мне животных. Однако в ткани утреннего воздуха словно имелся разрыв, из которого дул ледяной ветер. Ветер Тьмы.  
  
\- Невозможно, - я ступал медленно и осторожно, сосредотачивая все силы своего разума, чтобы определить источник возмущения. Третьей ступени посвящения было недостаточно, чтобы получить доступ к запрещённым знаниям Падших, однако тех обрывочных сведений, которыми я располагал, было достаточно, чтобы знать - Тьма способна скрывать не только их мысли, но и тела.  
  
Также я наслушался страшных историй о том, что они способны убивать быстро и бесшумно, что после встреч с ними один на один не выживал никто. Любой другой воин Кхалы на моём месте непременно вызвал бы подкрепление и разведзонд, но меня, вероятно, ввиду особенностей касты, скорее охватило любопытство, чем жажда битвы.  
  
Я протянул руку туда, где возмущение было особенно сильно. Энергетический холод, столь нетипичный для полнокровных джунглей Айюра, ощущался почти физически.  
  
\- Покажи себя, Падший, - мой вопрос прозвучал в эфире тихой короткой телепатемой, которая не должна была вылететь за пределы этой поляны. Я не желал делиться своей опасной находкой и беспокоился, что кто-то мог уловить мой страх. При этом я вкладывал в каждое слово максимум убеждения - оно сейчас было моим единственным оружием.  
  
Спокойная доселе тёмная энергия подёрнулась рябью, на волнах которой я ощутил все оттенки страха, который испытывал её носитель. Это и отталкивало, и притягивало одновременно, и я намного увереннее пошёл в сторону источника, вдруг ставшего для меня очевидным.  
  
Невидимая, она стояла, вжавшись спиной в дерево, хрупкая и напуганная. Она смотрела на меня, и мне не нужно было видеть её глаза, чтобы знать об этом.  
  
\- Судящий смотрит сквозь Тьму? - Падшая заговорила едва слышимым шёпотом, и каждое её слово щипало мои нервные отростки непривычным холодом.  
  
\- Страх перед Тьмой рождён лишь нашим неведением и нежеланием понимать природу вещей, - почувствовав себя увереннее, я остановился в шаге от неё, настроившись на долгую и интересную беседу. - Одно крошечное облако в ясный день не принесёт грозы. Не вижу ничего преступного в жажде знания.  
  
\- Я не понимаю твоих слов, Судящий. Но, пожалуй, так и должно быть, - я почувствовал, как она хмурится.  
  
\- Неужели наши Падшие братья действительно настолько далеки от нас? - спросил я скорее сам себя.  
  
\- Судящий, скажи, жива ли я? - в шёпоте тёмной звучала тоска. - Или милость богов перенесла мой дух на Айюр за какие-то заслуги?  
  
\- Наши боги давно покинули нас, Падшая. И, конечно же, ты жива, - преодолев последний барьер между нами, я нащупал её лицо. Сквозь слои скрывавшей его ткани, я чувствовал тепло её тела и подступающее осознание того, что я в глубине души знал всегда - какие бы идеи мы ни исповедовали, мы - дети Айюра, и между нами не должно быть такой непреодолимой пропасти.  
  
Разум Падшей доверчиво открылся мне, являя бегущие по его поверхности вихри эмоций и образов. Казалось, если я решусь проникнуть глубже, я утону в холодном бездонном мраке, таящемся под ними. Я не был готов, а потому мне захотелось разорвать эту связь как можно скорее.  
  
\- Я вижу твою судьбу, Судящий. Ты - Зера. Тот, кто пренебрегает законами и рушит преграды, - теперь когда наши разумы были так близко, её голос звучал для меня столь же ясно, как голос любого другого Перворожденного внутри великого Единства. - А теперь... Прости меня.  
  
Я почувствовал, что не могу прервать связь. Сети Тьмы, крепко сплетаясь вокруг меня, набрасывались на мой разум одна за другой. Та, кого я счёл наивной и беззащитной, оказалась намного хитрее меня.  
  
\- Ставшего Светом не коснётся Тьма! - я повторил мантру, призывая всю свою веру. Шар светлой энергии разросся внутри меня и смог разбить окутавший меня кокон, но к тому моменту Падшая уже сбежала и стала недосягаема для моего мысленного взора.


	2. Незнание (And now for your first lesson)

Я проснулся, чувствуя, что неосознанно кричу. Резко вскочив на колени, я взял в ладони едва касавшиеся плеч нервные отростки и заставил себя успокоиться.  
  
\- Как же ты громко спишь, - Асалер сидел совсем близко ко мне, глядя на меня в упор.  
  
\- Я помню, я... - сосредоточившись, я попытался вернуться мыслями к увиденному мной сну, но в сознании остались лишь обрывочные образы. Мягкая вода, алое небо и Тьма, разлившаяся по всему моему существу против моей воли.  
  
\- Удивительно, что ты видишь сны. У тебя очень устойчивый разум для... такого как ты. Не могу сказать, что в твоём нынешнем положении это хорошо. Без воспоминаний тебе было бы проще.  
  
\- Имя... Там было имя, - я вытянул перед собою руки, разглядывая их в тусклом зелёном свечении. Почти такие же как во сне, лишь не хватало ряда тонких браслетов.  
  
\- Как я уже сказал, твоё прошлое не имеет значения, ровно как и прежнее имя.  
  
\- Тот, кто пренебрегает законами и рушит преграды...  
  
\- Зера? - Асалер сурово взглянул на меня, словно я был способен ему лгать. - Удивительно. Читать имена - редкий дар. Хотя это звучит как-то... незавершённо.  
  
\- Она была скрыта Тьмой, - ответил я, прежде чем видения, пришедшие ко мне во сне, окончательно не растворились в подсознании. - Я не узнал бы её при встрече.  
  
\- Разумеется. В этом мире всех и всё скрывает Тьма.  
  
Тьма. Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы заново осмыслить такое простое понятие. Тьма покрывала всю эту планету, проливаясь на неё излучением антизвезды, застревавшим в густых облаках, грохотавших бесконечными цветными грозами. Тьма будто струилась из её истрескавшихся недр холодом и радиацией, смешивающимися с вихрями песчаных бурь. Тьма прочно селилась в сердце каждого, кто осмеливался сделать этот мир своим домом, взамен оберегая и открывая свои тайны.  
  
А это значило, что она жила и во мне. И я пока не знал, как я к этому отношусь.  
  
За несколько дней боль, терзавшая меня, почти утихла. Я мог спокойно говорить с Асалером, но продолжал ощущать нехватку того особого ощущения общности, которое запомнилось мне во сне. Видимо оно и называлось Кхалой - и было ненавидимо теми, кто яростно ценил своё уединение. Голос собственного разума казался мне невероятно тихим, и всё острее, даже в компании наблюдавшего за мной тёмного, я ощущал своё непоправимое одиночество.  
  
Отвечать на мои вопросы вынужденный опекун не торопился, аргументируя это тем, что позже я всё смогу узнать и осознать сам, и он не хотел бы повлиять на мой опустошённый разум своими суждениями. Лишь нехотя сказал, что ничего не знает обо мне и не рад моему обществу.  
  
\- Чем больше ты вспоминаешь, тем мы больше отличаемся, - он вручил мне тускло мерцающий зелёный мнемокристалл, который мне предстояло считать. - Я встречал таких как ты. Даже впустив в себя Тьму, вы смотрите на нас свысока.  
  
\- Будь уверен, кем бы я ни стал, я не забуду твоей опеки, тёмный брат.  
  
Я соприкоснулся сознанием с кристаллом, и он явил мне планетарный атлас. Я мог мысленно вращать тёмный силуэт антимира, приближать светлые пятна немногочисленных городов, парить между зданий и над бескрайними пустынями, пролегавшими меж населённых пунктов.  
  
\- Планета называется Шакурас, - Асалер говорил спокойно и бесстрастно. - Наши предки думали, что жизнь здесь невозможна, но потом первый Матриарх нашла храм наших богов, и боги показали ей путь Тьмы. Впустив её в себя, мы изменились и смогли выжить.   
  
\- Странно, но я как будто знаю эту историю, - я заглянул в свою память, всматриваясь в смутные образы, всплывавшие на фоне пейзажей тёмной планеты, уже не казавшейся такой пугающе чужой. А значит: я всё же был здесь и до того ужасного пробуждения. Оставалось лишь вспомнить - как и когда. - Но зачем они прилетели сюда? Зачем... вообще кто-то мог прилететь сюда?  
  
Асалер одарил меня раздражённым взглядом, словно я лучше него должен был знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
\- Их изгнали с Айюра в те времена, когда наша раса ещё не знала космических путешествий. Представь - ни навигации, ни космических карт, только огромные корабли Ксел'Нага, которые на автопилоте принесли их сюда. Был выбор - адаптироваться здесь или лететь дальше в неизвестность.  
  
\- Изгнали... с Айюра, - эти слова не имели для меня смысла, но почему-то отозвались в сердце поднимающейся волной тоски. - Айюр. - Я повторил это название и мнемокристалл явил мне иное изображение - планету, покрытую извилистыми зелёными материками, меж которых разливалось множество морей, искрившихся в лучах небольшой звезды. На несколько мгновений мне стало невероятно спокойно, почти также, как в позабытом мною сне.  
  
\- Верно, тебя тоже, - Асалер осторожно забрал мнемокристалл из моих ладоней. - И ты должен знать - обратной дороги нет.   


***

  
  
\- Скажи, зачем тебе это?  
  
Я увлечённо просматривал записи мнемокристалла, показывавшего мне картины тех времён, когда боги ходили меж нас, и когда племена вели между собой ожесточённую вражду, не зная великого Единства. Конклав не скрывал от нас нашей истории, но в наставлениях и проповедях большинству джудикейторов было свойственно искажать многие её факты. Особенно - всячески превозносить Кхалу и её роль. Кхас и Адун, отстоявшие от нас на поколения, со временем превратились в легенду, в святости которой никто не смел сомневаться. И, во избежание этих сомнений, лишь прошедшим шестую ступень посвящения было разрешено просматривать реальные исторические хроники. Чтобы нести просвещение другим, разумеется.  
  
\- Я хочу увидеть, как и за что изгнали Падших. Предвосхищая твой вопрос - мне недостаточно того, что они «не хотели принять великое Единство» и прочих отговорок, которых я наслушался на проповедях.  
  
\- Не будь ты моим братом, я обвинил бы тебя в ереси.  
  
\- М-м-м? И что же еретического в жажде знания, свойственной любому из Перворожденных?  
  
\- Я просто складываю факты. Ты был верен своему призванию, своей касте, своему племени, летал по орбите на своём арбитре... А потом эта тёмная затуманила тебе мозги. И с тех пор я не узнаю своего брата.  
  
\- И что же изменилось? - иронично спросил я, созерцая очередной исторический конфликт, который развернули теперь уже воины Кхалы со свойственной древним жестокостью.  
  
\- Ты всегда мало обращал внимания на то, что происходит вокруг. Тебе было просто всё равно. Однако за полсотни циклов, минувшие с того тёмного дня, ты поднялся на две ступени. Столько рвения, столько амбиций, слишком много даже для твоего возраста... Что за мысли теперь в твоей голове, Валитар? Я уже не могу их прочесть.  
  
\- Ты прав, я даже в детстве не бывал так увлечён. Но теперь мне кажется, что знания полученные мной - лично мной - будут мне полезнее, чем постоянные обращения в Общую Память. Это тратит силы и время, а иногда нужно думать действительно быстро.  
  
\- Твои слова лишь больше меня огорчают. Скажи, брат мой, ты получил ответы, которые искал?  
  
\- Да, - не без восторга я смотрел на громады кораблей Ксел'Нага, взлетавшие прочь с Айюра и уносившие его изгнанных детей. - Но не могу сказать, что я понял их. Ради чего во Вселенной кто-то мог бы отказаться от великого Единства Кхалы, от самого Айюра?  
  
\- Ты задаёшь опасные вопросы. Твои сомнения не доведут до добра.  
  
\- Где в моих словах ты услышал сомнения в истинности нашего Пути?  
  
\- Твои слова безупречны. Но облако неуверенности окутывает твои дела и помыслы. Учитель Света не должен сомневаться.   
  
\- Знания, которые я несу - чисты. Ты не найдёшь в моих проповедях слов ереси. А тревога моя пройдёт, как только я удовлетворю своё любопытство, - я вернул на место кристалл и взял следующий из соседней ячейки. В нём запечатлелись воспоминания давно умершего джудикейтора, одного из многих, пытавшихся докричаться до Падших и убедить их отринуть свои идеи ради великого Единства.   
  
Бесплодный монолог тянулся через световые года, чтобы в один миг неожиданно оборваться, столкнувшись с мертвенным безмолвием Пустоты. Тогда все сочли это знаком того, что изгнанники совершили массовое самоубийство. Никто и помыслить не мог о физическом отсечении. И лишь однажды тогда светлые дети Айюра скорбели о своих потерянных братьях. И скорбь их сменилась гневом, как только они узнали о Тьме.


	3. Враг (We are vigilant)

\- Продолжаешь грезить о прошлой жизни? - Асалер долго медлил, прежде чем вторгнуться в моё уединённое любование далёкой грозой. Тучи над нами расступились, и небо антимира ненадолго явило сразу две луны, отчего впервые за месяц моего пребывания здесь пустыню залил яркий свет. Лишь острые скалы прорезали плато резкими тенями.

\- Пытаюсь насладиться настоящим моментом. Я не помню Свет, но почему-то тоскую по нему.

\- Все мы смертельно тоскуем по Свету, - он задумчиво посмотрел на небо. - Нужно понять, на что ты способен, - отвлекаясь от завораживающего пейзажа, Асалер бросил мне тонкий металлический шест. - Умеешь с этим обращаться?

С несколько секунд оглядев незамысловатое учебное оружие, я прокрутил его в руках - сперва в каждой по отдельности, затем двумя, перехватывая через запястья. Затем с разворота ударил пустое пространство перед собой.

\- Как ни странно, моё тело помнит больше, чем мой разум.

\- Умение размахивать палкой ещё ничего не значит. Оружие хорошо в бою. Попробуй ударить меня.

Немного помешкав, я атаковал Асалера. Тот легко увернулся, и я незамедлительно нанёс ещё один удар, стараясь при этом соблюдать дистанцию. Он продолжал прыгать и перекатываться между моими атаками, словно это было для него игрой, а затем я потерял его из виду. Но не остановился, и стал избивать воздух, напряжённо вслушиваясь в пространство вокруг. Вот мне показалось, что я почувствовал его присутствие совсем рядом. Шест столкнулся с невидимой преградой и тут же был вырван у меня из рук и с размаху ударил меня по коленям. Не выдержав подкатившей боли, я оступился.

\- Неплохо. Это многое упрощает, - вновь став видимым для меня, Асалер бросил оружие передо мной. - Матриарху нужны воины.

\- Воины? А с кем мы сражаемся?

\- Эту истину Матриарх открывает только приближённым. Остальные просто слушают. Ведь в каждом из нас с рождения заложена жажда битвы.

\- Очевидно, не во мне, - я поднял шест, чувствуя, как давно не тренированные мышцы приятно разогрелись. - Хотя и хочется отделать тебя за эту выходку с исчезновением. Это было нечестно.

\- Нечестно? - Асалер засмеялся, потирая плечо, очевидно всё-таки получившее от меня удар. - Тогда скажи мне, что есть честь? Ты бы тоже не смог устоять, если бы умел. Наши тела слабы, но во Тьме мы опьяняюще всесильны.

\- Даже когда ты исчез, я почти... видел тебя. Будто нестабильный сгусток тёмной энергии.

\- Соединившись с Тьмой, мы продолжаем чувствовать друг друга. Даже без Кхалы мы остаёмся связанными. Только иначе.

\- И сражаетесь этим? - я снова несколько раз с разворота ударил шестом пустое пространство, вообразив себе противника. - Не самое эффективное оружие.

\- При тебе был клинок, когда тебя нашли. Я не верил, что кто-то вроде тебя вообще может удержать оружие. Однако я признаю, что был предвзят. Стоит вернуть его тебе.

\- Клинок? - я машинально взглянул на правое запястье. Очередное размытое воспоминание промелькнуло в моём сознании и отдалось болью в затылке. - Я никогда им не сражался.

\- Разумеется. С кем тебе было сражаться на Айюре?

***

 

\- Судящий, вы невероятно упорны! Однако, представителю вашей касты не место на поле битвы, - от претора Тэлэдина веяло ревностью. Обычно ему удавалось легко отвадить Джудикейторов, желающих поучиться рукопашному бою, пару раз столкнув их нетренированные тела в грязь. Я, ввиду происхождения, также не отличался крепостью, но несколько провалов не сломили моего упорства - напротив, даже подогрели его.

\- Я также как и вы, храмовники, желаю быть готовым к бою, если на Айюр вторгнется враг, - удары бывалого воина часто настигали меня, но я был доволен - теперь, спустя множество тренировок, мне удавалось увернуться как минимум от половины, чему немало способствовало моё гибкое телосложение.

\- Как всем известно, вы столкнулись с Падшим? - Тэлэдин был расслаблен. Столь непростой для меня бой был для него обычной разминкой. Он отшвыривал меня на пол тренировочного зала как ребёнка - я поднимался и продолжал выискивать у него слабое место.

\- В Кхале не бывает тайн. Да, это правда.

\- Вам следовало сразу позвать кого-нибудь из нас. То, что вы ещё живы - большая удача, - претор в очередной раз перехватил мою руку во время удара и снова небрежно отбросил меня. Однако на этот раз я устоял.

\- Я уже осознал, насколько они опасны. И поэтому желаю быть готовым встретить их достойно. Проповеди им точно не интересны.

\- Но ведь вы их даже не увидите, Судящий!

Он подскочил ко мне, и мне удалось откатиться от следующей атаки. Я оказался вне поля его зрения и попытался сбить его с ног. Чуть оступившись он обернулся на меня, и, пользуясь секундным замешательством, я толкнул его - на этот раз достаточно сильно, чтобы уложить на пол.

\- Я смотрю сквозь Тьму, - сказал я, нависнув над ним, и тут же отпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от удара в лицо. - Я вижу скрытые в ней тени. Когда ты знаешь своего врага, его силы и слабости, понимаешь, что твой страх - это иллюзия.

\- Мои клинки без колебаний уничтожат любого Падшего, однако я не желаю знать ничего об их ереси!

Я ощутил его ярость, столь сильную, будто я сам был Падшим, внезапно вышедшим перед ним из Тьмы. Этот бой вдруг перестал быть для него забавой. Атаки стали яростными и быстрыми, удары били больно и вскоре я уже лежал, придавленный его стопой.

\- Учитель Тэлэдин, вы, кажется, забылись.

Он замер с занесённой над моей шеей рукой и стоял так некоторое время, быстро глубоко дыша, с трудом возвращая к реальности изменённое сознание. Казалось, будь у него пси-клинок, он непременно изрезал бы меня им во славу Кхалы.

\- Судящий? Я... - отошедший от вспышки ярости фанатик смущённо попятился, осознавая содеянное.

\- Не стоило вас провоцировать, - я поднялся и размял ушибленные конечности. На теле моём не было теперь места, которое не ныло бы от ударов. - Зато теперь я знаю, к чему стремиться. Ведь, говорят, даже опытным воинам порой не удавалось одолеть Падших.

\- Вы были... От вас веяло Тьмой, Судящий, - Тэлэдин всё ещё выглядел смущённым и обескураженным. - Я не мог...

\- Это был обман. Мы - Свет Кхалы. Тьма не может коснуться нас, - ответил я как можно увереннее, хотя это и не было истиной. После стольких лет я вынужден был признать - Тьма коснулась меня и очень глубоко, упав в душу незаметным зерном, щекотавшим моё любопытство, подстёгивавшим дух противоречия, неумолимо подводящим меня к осознанию того, что мне становится тесно в огромной воронке Общей Связи среди несмолкающих голосов. Так тесно, что я стал закрывать свой разум даже от самых близких.

\- Вы правы. Простите мои еретические мысли. Эн таро Адун, Судящий, - голос претора звучал потерянно. Очевидно, не только он потерял контроль над собой, и я даже представить себе не мог, каким он увидел меня.

\- Эн таро Адун.


	4. Врата (Warp fields stabilized)

Врата, спрятанные среди скал, невидимых из нашего укрытия, оказались первой серьёзной технологией, которую я встретил на Шакурасе. Всё, что я видел до этого - силовые поля и кристаллы различной конфигурации - создавало у меня ощущение того, что я и мой опекун паразитируем на осколках некогда могучей цивилизации. Однако по ту сторону врат меня ждал полный жизни город, несравнимый со своей копией, застывшей в мнемокристалле.  
  
Не было слышно звуков пустыни - их заглушало гудение множества энергетических линий, поддерживающих роботов, пространственных врат и трансматов. Скопления пилонов давали непривычно много света, усиливавшегося отражением в полированных металлических стенах. Под нашими ногами не было песка - прозрачный сплав, также пропитанный энергией, образовывал широкие улицы, вьющиеся спиралями вокруг стремящихся ввысь подобно скалам зданий и переходящие друг в друга. И улицы эти не были пусты.  
  
Впервые за эти долгие дни я встретил других подобных нам не во сне. Они проходили мимо поодиночке или небольшими группами, погружённые в себя. Они были ещё более закрыты и отстранены, чем Асалер, в силу привычки позволявший мне заглядывать в поверхностный поток своих размышлений, однако выглядели намного опрятнее. У меня сразу сложилось ощущение, что их существование было более осмысленным, чем наша одинокая прокрастинация в пещере.  
  
\- Почему ты не живёшь здесь?  
  
\- Ждал, что ты спросишь, - Асалер не разделял моего восторга. Напротив, от него веяло раздражением, пожалуй, даже большим чем в тот день, когда я впервые попытался заговорить с ним. - Мне нечего здесь делать. Это всё неправильно. Неискренне. Но такому как ты здесь должно понравиться.  
  
Получив от него код и координаты, трансмат перенёс нас в просторный круглый зал, своды которого тонули в темноте. Кристаллы разных цветов, вделанные в стены, испускали слабое свечение, создававшее фантасмагорию из бликов и полутеней вокруг центрального возывшения. При этом на физическом и психическом уровне я ощущал абсолютную тишину. Даже стоявшего в шаге от меня Асалера я мог воспринимать лишь зрительно. Ощутив иррациональную тревогу, я схватил его за плечо, чтобы убедиться, что он не иллюзия.  
  
\- Технологии богов, - медленным брезгливым жестом он разжал мои пальцы и отстранился.  
  
\- От кого же боги могли так прятаться?  
  
\- Тебе ещё рано это знать, - ответил тихий шёпот, принадлежавший кому-то, кого мы видеть не могли. Я даже не был уверен, что я не был единственным, кто слышал его. - Ты не знаешь даже собственного имени.  
  
\- Моё имя Зера, - продолжая напряжённо сканировать глушащее поле помещения, я непроизвольно оглядывался в поисках говорившей. Невидимая ладонь легла на мои свободно висящие отростки и приподняла их.  
  
\- Зератул, - по нервам пробежал болезненный холод, когда её пальцы сжались на них в кулак у самого основания. Голос говорившей стал громче. - Груз тяжелейших страданий пронесёшь ты через свою жизнь. Но ничто не остановит тебя на твоём пути, ни боль, ни сама Пустота.  
  
Пульсирующая в затылке боль несколько затуманила моё восприятие. Тусклое свечение кристаллов стало складываться в искажённые силуэты, вызывавшие в моей памяти неясный отклик.  
  
\- Я уже был здесь, - повинуясь иррациональному внутреннему импульсу я опустился на колени, словно это должно было помочь мне вспомнить больше. - Твой голос знаком мне.  
  
\- Ты алкал запретных знаний. Зашёл далеко. Преграды и вправду ничего не значат для тебя, - разжав хватку, она погладила кончики моих отростков. - Но боль лишила тебя памяти. Мне не нужен не помнящий себя воин, так же как и не нужен был светлый Судья. Вспомни, что ты искал во Тьме, - я почувствовал, как её руки опустились на мои плечи. - Вспомни, и приходи снова.  
  
Когда последнее слово затихло в пси-эфире, реальность вновь приняла вид пустого полутёмного зала, в котором были лишь я и Асалер. Трансмат незамедлительно перенёс нас обратно.  
  
\- Ты был... здесь? - молчавший всё время моего диалога с невидимой собеседницей Асалер, наконец, заговорил, обдав меня волной своих эмоций, смешавшейся с нахлынувшими со всех сторон звуками и излучениями, блокировавшимися внутри храма.  
  
\- Совершенно точно. Теперь я вспоминаю этот город, - на несколько мгновений я заслонил лицо рукой от показавшегося теперь слишком ярким света. - И долгий путь от Врат. Но не от тех, которыми вошли мы с тобой.  
  
\- Светлый, который прошёл через Врата и был принят Матриархом? - красные глаза Асалера недоверчиво сощурились. Казалось, теперь, вопреки его нарочитому пренебрежению моим прошлым, я вырос в его глазах. - Во имя Пустоты, кто ты такой?  
  
\- Я - Зератул, - ответив так, я вдруг почувствовал спокойствие и уверенность, которых мне не хватало до сих пор. Словно это имя упорядочило хаос, поселившийся в моих мыслях, задав ему некий вектор, и установило связь между призраками прошлого и нынешней моей реальностью. Не оборачиваясь, я пошёл по улице вперёд. Я был уверен в том, что помнил обратную дорогу.  
  


***

  
  
\- Что это у тебя? Новый камушек?  
  
Потеряв возможность постоянного дистанционного общения со мной, брат решил, что это прекрасный повод чаще видеть меня лично, и потому без предупреждения вторгался в мою уединённую медитацию. Я же, оставаясь подключенным к Общей Связи, старался закрыть от других свои спутанные мысли.  
  
Этим вечером мы стали свидетелями казни. Несмотря на её характер, это был закрытый процесс, на котором могли присутствовать только джудикейторы седьмой ступени и выше. Конклав не желал сообщать на всю Общую Связь о том, что Падшие нашли способ незаметно проникать на Айюр. Никто не знал, как. Виновные же не сознались даже под угрозой смерти.  
Их было двое. Оба много моложе меня. Оба осознавали свою неизбежную участь. Оба приняли её достойно, оставив после себя лишь грязные полоски ткани и пару украшений с тёмными камнями.  
  
\- Дорогой брат, не кажется ли тебе странным, - я приподнял болтавшийся на церемониальном ожерелье кристалл к свету и он заиграл оттенками красного, - что те, кто считают себя носителями просвещения и хранителями мира в Галактике, убивают себе подобных?  
  
\- Что за ересь? Мы должны защищаться от Тьмы!  
  
\- Не обманывай себя, Мариджар. Смотри шире, - я взглянул на брата и в который раз ощутил его беспокойство. - Эти молодые храмовники не представляли для нас угрозы. Они лишь желали увидеть Айюр, готовы были умереть ради этого. Как и та, которую я встретил у озера. Как и десятки других, о которых мы не знаем, и которые, вероятно, погибли столь же бесславно.  
  
\- Ты не можешь знать всего.  
  
\- Ни один Перворожденный не заслуживает такой участи. Ты ведь был там, ты видел их, - я потрогал свои нервные отростки, длинными косами спадавшие в траву. - Их сознания бесследно растворились в Пустоте. Они никогда не знали Единства. Не могли знать. У них не было выбора.  
  
\- О чём ты?  
  
\- Их предки не желали слышать проповедей и потому отсекли себя от Общей Связи - тогда, когда первый из них познал Тьму. Но те молодые тёмные, они с рождения были обречены быть погребёнными заживо в Пустоте.  
  
\- Падшие, Валитар, - брат чувствительно тряхнул меня за плечо, гневно сверкнув глазами. - Никак иначе мы не должны их называть. Они тебе не просто интересны. Ты откровенно симпатизируешь им! И, как твой преданный брат, прошедший за тобой по тропе познания, я прошу тебя - остановись. Пока не поздно.  
  
Я устало опустил взгляд, ощущая на себе горечь его слов. Искренних, правдивых слов. Он был единственным, с кем я мог говорить откровенно, зная, что мои тайны навеки останутся в глубинах его сознания, и я понимал, что если бы остался в одиночестве, то намного быстрее обнаружил бы свои еретические помыслы.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что это, Мариджар? - я снова поднял тёмно-красный камень и поднёс к его лицу. От брата резко повеяло суеверным страхом.  
  
\- Выбросил бы ты это... Суд не смог узнать назначение этой вещицы. Возможно, просто украшение.  
  
\- О нет. Этот кристалл фокусирует тёмную энергию - Судящие побоялись даже войти в контакт с ним. Но, помимо этого, он носит информацию, как обычный мнемокристалл. Как раз ту информацию, которую тёмные скрывали.  
  
\- Ты что же... Прочитал её? - теперь от него веяло настоящим шоком. Падшие славились умением спрятать истину у всех на виду так, что даже мудрецы Конклава не могли обнаружить её. Однако, мне не составило труда преодолеть эту преграду.  
  
\- На Айюре есть древние спрятанные Врата. Прямой проход в их мир. Здесь всё - координаты, карта их пути и...  
  
\- Почему ты до сих пор не рассказал об этом Конклаву?  
  
\- Здесь ещё кое-что. Воспоминания. Вся жизнь молодого храмовника по имени Кишар. Его чаяния, убеждения, мысли, картины из жизни... Он был живым, Мариджар. Живым, как ты и я. И я скорблю об его бессмысленной смерти, как о смерти любого из сынов Айюра.  
  
Брат долго молчал, и было похоже, что только сейчас он начал понимать меня. Его ладонь опасливо взяла тёмный кристалл, он вздрогнул, но пересилил себя и не отбросил его.  
  
\- Безвозвратно уходят в Пустоту, без права на бессмертие в Общей Памяти... - разделяя мою скорбь, он переосмысливал всё, что я говорил до этого. Не способный полностью согласиться с моими доводами, он всё же смог на короткий миг увидеть дальше, чем должен был видеть проповедник Кхалы. - Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
\- Вернуть его туда, где память Кишара послужит другим, - я встал на ноги и обратил свой взгляд на север, в сторону крутых предгорных холмов, среди которых, судя по записям кристалла, были спрятаны Врата.  
  
\- Ты обезумел? - брат снова встряхнул меня. - Такой шаг точно не останется незамеченным.  
  
\- Вот и посмотрим, достоин ли я своего имени.  
  
Врата были огромны. Скрытые с трёх сторон отвесными скалами, невидимые снизу из-за изгиба холма и растущих на нём деревьев, они были способны, при желании, переместить небольшой космический корабль. Я осторожно ощупывал древние стены, испещрённые незнакомыми мне письменами - как и ожидалось, они были неактивны, иначе их бы давно заметили.  
  
\- Поразительно. Так близко к цитадели! - Мариджар стоял у меня за спиной и смотрел на открывавшуюся со склона холма панораму золотого города. - Похоже, ты не можешь их активировать. Здесь нет ни одного пилона...  
  
\- Это загадка. Загадка, которую я должен решить, - я вёл пальцами по буквам, похожим на следы когтей или клинков, напряжённо пытаясь разгадать их значение. Я обращался к каждому символу, как к живому, и словно из-под завесы Тьмы стали являться мне значения слов. - Кажется, это - «пустота». Дальше - «я»... или «мой»...  
  
\- Ты и вправду видишь в этом смысл? - узор, покрывавший Врата, оставался для брата лишь хаотичным набором царапин. Как и для любого другого Судящего, столкнувшегося с письменами тёмных.  
  
\- Этел’у, эт'омен’ду, эт'кеда’ка, эт’ши’оира ***** , - я прочёл надпись полностью и в тот же миг Врата под моей рукой ожили. С громким гудением по огромной конструкции разлилась энергия, и на месте скалы передо мной раскрылся искрящийся провал, из которого меня обдало мощным электрическим ветром.  
  
Мариджар смотрел на происходящее со смесью страха и любопытства. Он до последнего надеялся, что у меня ничего не получится, и я оставлю эту опасную затею. Я понимал, что он не сможет пройти со мной. Молча попрощавшись, я шагнул вперёд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Дом мой - Пустота, Тьма - мой союзник, путь мой - свобода, жизнь моя - одиночество»


	5. Полёт (Do you seek knowledge of time travel?)

Я был впечатлён. Там, где клинок касался пространства, пространство просто исчезало. Казалось, в его рваном зеленоватом сиянии трескалось и сворачивалось само время, словно на моей руке была маленькая сингулярность. Но это было нечто неизмеримо более сложное.   
  
Технология, подчиняющая пространство и время. Что-то непостижимое и при этом приятно-знакомое. Я соединялся с ним напрямую своим разумом, с лёгкостью корректируя параметры смертоносного лезвия, меняя интенсивность крошечного поля искривления, его длину и темпоральный вектор.  
  
\- Как ты это делаешь? - Асалер с нескрываемым удивлением наблюдал, как я разрезаю камень на аккуратные тонкие плиты.  
  
\- "Так" - как?  
  
\- Так тонко?  
  
\- Разве не ты сам только что мне объяснял, как работает клинок искривления? - снова переменив настройки, я ударил по сложенным стопкой плитам, расколов их на две отделённые друг от друга аккуратным провалом половинки.  
  
\- Ты явно зашёл дальше простого интуитивного единения разума и технологии.  
  
\- Ты прав. Это оружие устроено достаточно сложно, чтобы воспринимать общие настройки поля искривления. Несколько... изменённые. Мне часто снятся графики и формулы, многие из них направлены на взаимодействия с ядром одноместного корабля. Та же технология, иной масштаб, иные цели, - я поднял клинок перед собой, любуясь его неровным силуэтом. Он был опасно близок ко мне и мог бы разорвать ткань моего бытия так же, как секунды назад разрывал молекулярные связи древней скалы, но я был спокоен и уверен в своей полной власти над ним.   
  
\- У тебя был собственный корабль? - брезгливо сдвинув надбровные дуги, Асалер тут же перестал столь явно демонстрировать свой интерес. Этот предрассудок, касавшийся всех изобретений светлых, огорчал и в то же время почему-то забавлял меня. - Один из этих... арбитров?  
  
\- Судя по формулам, которые остались в моей памяти, это был потрясающий корабль. Я знаю, как остановить время. Я знаю, как скрыть целый флот, создав поле фазового сдвига. Я даже знаю, как повернуть время вспять. Если бы у меня только был корабль...  
  
\- И какой тебе с этого толк? - Асалер скучающе сел у стены и зажёг свою курительницу. - Какой смысл в путешествиях во времени?  
  
\- Тёмный, твой ум так узок. А существование столь жалко! Неужели ты не желаешь изменить это?  
  
\- А что бы ты предложил? Перенестись в будущее, чтобы увидеть, что там всё осталось без изменений? Или же в прошлое, чтобы там, предприняв несколько жалких попыток, понять, что чтобы изменить историю, нужно сломать саму нашу природу? Мы в плену у безвременья уже тысячи циклов и нам не сдвинуться с этого места. Мы - мертвы.  
  
Я был ошеломлён его словами, внимательно глядя на поднимавшийся из узкого жерла курительницы розоватый дым. В очередной раз он оказался прав, возведя невидимую непробиваемую стену между мной и моим прошлым, которое я, как я осознал теперь, желал узнать любыми, даже самыми немыслимыми способами. И, вероятно, я бы не удержался от искушения попытаться изменить его.  
  
\- Почему же тогда до сих пор мы чего-то ждём? - я снова взглянул на клинок, теперь уже с тоскою. От всех воспоминаний, хаотично всплывавших во мне, до этого дня не было пользы. Лишь лишняя боль. - Для чего нам совершенное орудие убийства посреди безжизненной пустыни?   
  
\- Я ничего не жду, брат. Я лишь стараюсь оставаться верным себе и... - вдохнув щедрую порцию дыма, он расслабленно опустил веки, впуская в свой разум сонм прекрасных видений, - не скончаться от скуки.  
  
Стоя близ Асалера, я тоже невольно принял едкий дурманящий дым. Образы в моём сознании начали искажаться и грань между реальностью и вымыслом стремительно стиралась. На месте стен появились растянутые очертания звёзд. Я погасил клинок и опустился в кресло пилота.  
  


***

  
  
  
«Ксакхор» приближался к дальнему рубежу распространения Ди-ул. Столь дальнему, что ни на одной из освоенных на этих территориях планет ещё не успели построить врат искривления, что сделало мой путь довольно долгим. Я был рад этому. Ещё одна ложь позволила мне временно превратиться в эмиссара, несущего Свет Кхалы в дальние колонии, и теперь я проводил дни среди звёзд в почти абсолютном безмолвии. Лишь тихая музыка космоса касалась моего сознания - пилотов редко беспокоили вне военного положения, так как слишком эмоциональные диалоги могли нарушить их психическое слияние с кораблём.   
  
Мне предстояло приземлиться на Асет-Паову и поднять своим присутствием дух её жителям, давно не видевшим Айюра. Наставить тех, кто запутался, поддержать тех, кто правильно следует великому Пути.  
  
Отыскать информацию о тех, от кого не осталось даже имени. Лишь невидимый призрак, опутавший меня своими крепкими сетями. Лишь голос, шепчущий из Тьмы.  
  
_«Жива ли я?»_  
  
Я видел в памяти её глаза, светящиеся в темноте парой болезненно жёлтых огней, смотрящих в глубины моего доверчиво раскрытого разума - образ скорее умозрительный, чем реальный. Но, как ни странно, я не испытывал ни страха, ни холода. Мне было тепло и в то же время невыносимо печально от того, что она была единственной, с кем я хотел бы сейчас быть единым, и единственной, до кого не мог дотянуться своим сознанием. Она воплощала все тайны, которые я не смог бы постичь, даже достигнув девятой ступени посвящения. И если бы я встретил её вновь, то не колеблясь бы упал за ней во Тьму.  
  
\- Эн таро Адун, Судящий! Передаю координаты наиболее благоприятной траектории для выхода на нижнюю орбиту Асет-Паову, - в мои размышления внезапно вторгся голос старшего навигатора колонии. Отрезвившись от воспоминаний, я увидел за отделявшим меня от космоса экраном огромный коричневый шар приближавшейся планеты и спешно скорректировал курс.  
  
\- Эн таро Адун. Айюр-Кхала-мы-едины, - материализовавшись рядом с основным зданием колонии, я выпрямился во весь рост и поднял над головой свой кадуцей. В сознании моём тут же эхом отозвались несколько тысяч голосов обитателей колонии, повторяющих священную для каждого Перворожденного мантру. В такие моменты даже я в это верил, испытывая экстатическое наслаждение от массового единения. Их сознания открывались мне, и я мог до самого дна вычитывать их души. Каждый добровольно рассказывал мне все свои помыслы, чувства и деяния, ожидая одобрения или порицания представителя высшей касты.  
  
Почти каждый.  
  
Без устали вглядываясь в светлые разумы тоскующих сынов Айюра, у нескольких я натолкнулся на ментальные блоки. Где-то слабые, выставленные в попытке скрыть незначительные провинности, но были и весьма обстоятельные, над которыми мне предстояло потрудиться лично. И они вновь привели меня к старшему навигатору.  
  
\- Эн таро Адун, управляющий Амасин, - пользуясь абсолютными привилегиями, я перенёсся прямо в обсерваторию, в которой тот работал и жил. Ещё до того, как он заговорил со мной, я ощутил волну недовольства моим вторжением.  
  
\- Ты ко мне, Судящий?   
  
\- Нет причин подвергать сомнению очевидную истину. Вы можете поведать мне то, что вы скрываете от других поселенцев колонии, - стараясь говорить мягко, я снова поднял кадуцей, демонстрируя своё исключительное право быть посвящённым в любые тайны.  
  
\- Не нужно размахивать передо мной своей бесполезной палкой, подхалим Конклава. Тебе не вытянуть из меня ничего, будь ты хоть десятой ступени! - Амасин был уверен и резок, и, потянувшись к его разуму, я почувствовал, что блоки вокруг него становятся плотнее.  
  
\- Я бы очень хотел этого избежать, управляющий. А также хотел бы избежать обсуждения с Конклавом того факта, что на орбитах Асет-Паову и Паовулу видели разведывательные корабли, не принадлежащие нашему флоту, о которых вы не доложили.   
  
\- Ир ум’макои*! Сколько умов ты искалечил, чтобы узнать об этом?  
  
\- Этрои’меа минмоин, миэт кедан менмон**, - я подошёл к нему ближе и произнёс как можно тише слова на языке, являвшимся табу для любого, идущего по пути Света. На языке, который с недавних пор стал для меня простым и ясным, как заученные с детства священные песни. - Все, с кем я говорил, делились информацией добровольно.  
  
\- И никто не рискнул бы рассказать о том, что эмиссар Конклава знает тайный язык Падших. Умно, Судящий! - его гнев быстро сменился удивлением и одобрением. - Однако чего ты хочешь от меня, стыдливо прячущегося теперь на краю Кхалы?  
  
\- Того же, что и от всех прочих, - я уперся пальцами в его лоб. - Раскрой мне свой разум, отверженный Амасин ке Канимаи. Покажи мне историю своего падения.  
  
Его сознание раскрылось передо мной и из его глубин начали всплывать образы прошлого. Прошлого более далёкого, чем начало моей жизни.  
  
\- Они не знали, что такое страх. В их крови пылал священный огонь... - Амасин показал мне пятерых храмовников, сражавшихся с тренировочными голограммами. Инграммы были сильно искажены и размыты - так, как это случалось, когда кто-то насильно изымал воспоминания. - Одна из них так настойчиво шла к совершенству, что наставлений лучших воинов Кхалы ей было недостаточно. Она искала более изощрённых техник, таких, каких никто не ожидал бы от неё в бою. Её братья быстро заразились этими тщеславными помыслами, и я... - искажения в воспоминаниях старого управляющего стали столь сильны, что почти невозможно было различить образы - зато отчётливо ощущал я его горечь и вину. - Я злоупотребил своим местом в Иалонской библиотеке и добыл для них нечто запретное. И как бы вы ни старались, Судящий, вы не сможете узнать у меня, что стало с ними после.   
  
\- Я и не ожидал иного ответа, - я вновь вызвал в разуме Амасина размытое воспоминание об изгнанных храмовниках, стараясь лучше рассмотреть и запомнить каждого из безымянных, потерянных для Общей Памяти воинов. Разъединив психическую связь, я тут же поместил полученную информацию в мнемокристалл, спрятанный среди церемониальных браслетов.  
  
\- Память одного не спасёт дух от Пустоты, - управляющий наблюдал за мною, преисполнившись глубокой печали. - Лишь Кхала делает нас бессмертными.  
  
\- Мне ведомо это лучше, чем тебе. Я лишь хочу избежать ошибок тех, кто безвозвратно пал во Тьму.  
  
\- Однако, я вижу, как сильно ты боишься, молодой Судящий. И, ослеплённый страхом, начинаешь их совершать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Полощущий мозги кхалайский невежда" (чем.)  
> ** "Я - проповедник Кхалы, осознанно ищущий закон Тьмы" (чем.)


	6. Единение (We hold our unity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В заголовке - перевод с сенджи фразы "Ju'ros?"

Рваные токи энергии тянулись из сердца тёмной планеты, цепляясь за непроницаемые облака и снова падая вниз, оплетая Шакурас неровной колючей сетью. Пропуская их через своё тело, я вслушивался в болезненную пси-какафонию, которая со временем начала по-своему мне нравиться. После каждой медитации мне хотелось пробегать огромные расстояния, перепрыгивать - если не перелетать - огромные расщелины, вызывать на поединки скалы и убегать от вызванных мною же обвалов. Моё бездействие сменилось теперь ежедневной эйфорией, в которой я ненадолго забывал о собственном беспамятстве и одиночестве.  
  
Примирившись с антимиром, я примирился и с Тьмой внутри себя. Она же приняла меня как старого друга и перестала казаться такой пугающе холодной. Мне удалось, наконец, соединиться с нею без остатка телом и помыслами, и даже без постороннего взгляда я точно знал - когда я един с Тьмой, моё тело не отражает Свет.  
  
Тьма укрывала и мои мысли, и, входя с ней в это странное единение, я осознавал, что все здесь поступают также, пусть я и не мог их слышать. Будучи частью целого и добровольно существуя по его законам, каждый оставался свободен и одинок.  
  
Путешествуя за линиями хаотичной пульсации, я уловил пси-сигнал: необычный, непохожий на окружающую холодную Тьму - тёплый, нежный, почти светлый. Ещё более я удивился, когда понял, что он исходил от моего хмурого тёмного брата, не считавшего нужным скрываться от кого-либо в своём уединении. Подойдя ближе, я смог расслышать имя, которое он шептал с такой заботливой нежностью. Занятый настройкой старого пси-передатчика, он был столь увлечён, что не почувствовал моего присутствия, даже когда я встал у него за спиной.  
  
\- Кто такая Таменла?  
  
\- А тебе-то что? - я не мог видеть его лица, но был уверен, что теперь он агрессивно морщился, запоздало выставляя блоки на свой расслабленный разум. Однако я успел уловить образ молодого, почти детского лица, в который аккуратным узором вплетались эмоции. - Прекрати копаться в моей голове.   
  
\- Твои мысли сами выдали тебя. Я просто шёл мимо. Значит всё таки ты не совсем одинок?  
  
\- Какого ответа ты от меня ждёшь? - раздался писк оборудования и от зеленоватого кристалла, парящего под его руками, потянулась вверх тонкая энергетическая нить.  
  
\- Ты отказываешься жить среди себе подобных, считая, что на пути Тьмы мы должны быть одиноки. Однако ты постоянно посещаешь эту девушку. Она ведь живёт всего в паре часов пути, верно? И этот передатчик нужен тебе для общения с ней.   
  
\- Не пытайся учить меня, Судящий.  
  
Он резко развернулся, но не сразу смог почувствовать меня, всё ещё скрытого Тьмой. Его секундный гнев сменился растерянностью - он не привык к тому, что я постиг это искусство. Как не привык видеть во мне равного себе, хоть и пытался с самого первого дня утверждать обратное.  
  
\- Я лишь пытаюсь понять тебя, тёмный брат. Зачем же ты продолжаешь считать меня тем, кто давно мёртв?  
  
\- Она отказалась принять отсечение вместе с другими детьми, - Асалер снова повернулся к передатчику и мысли его приобрели прежний необычный оттенок с примесью раздражения и горечи. - Отказалась называть себя одной из нас, цепляясь за нелепые идеи своей матери. Надеется однажды войти в... Кхалу. Глупое наивное дитя.  
  
\- И она, как и ты, живёт в одиночестве среди скал?   
  
\- Она избегает общества отсечённых. Я - единственное исключение.  
  
\- И она - единственное исключение для тебя?  
  
На поверхности его разума всплыл образ, в котором он видел себя бегущим вместе с ней по пустыне, и здесь его чувства выходили за грани понятий Света и Тьмы. Вне всяких сомнений, Асалер желал единения с ней больше, чем с кем-либо или чем-либо ещё, и готов был разделить с ней время и безвременье. Однако ни он, ни она, сквозь толщу предрассудков, похоже, не понимали, как сильно их тянуло друг к другу.  
  
Я оставил его наедине с передатчиком, вновь убежав во Тьму. На этот раз от нового чувства необъяснимой тоски. Тоски о единении с кем-то, кто был для меня за гранью Света и Тьмы.  


***

  
  
\- Брат души моей, скажи, отчего ты стал так редко говорить со мной? Неужели ты нашёл своему сердцу другую подругу и полюбил её больше меня?  
  
Ламидер нежно касалась кончиками пальцев моих отростков у самых корней, слой за слоем снимая блоки с моего сознания. Столь отвыкший открываться кому-либо за несколько лун, прошедших со дня посвящения последней, девятой ступени, я чувствовал себя так, словно мой разум освобождался из заточения.  
  
\- Ты права, Ламидер. Мои помыслы часто обращены к той, чьего имени я даже не знаю.   
  
\- Не могу разглядеть её образ. Ты снова закрываешься от меня, - пытаясь погрузиться в мой разум глубже, она столкнулась с блоками, которые снять ей было не под силу.  
  
\- Не печалься, сестра души моей. Это было неизбежно. Есть вещи, которые я не должен открывать тебе, не прошедшей даже пятой ступени. Для твоего же блага.  
  
\- Но как это может быть связано с той, что теперь разделяет со мной твоё сердце? - Ламидер обиженно хмурилась. Её всегда задевало, когда я напоминал ей о нашей разнице.  
  
\- Что ж, справедливый вопрос, - я положил ладони на её плечи, готовый в любой момент ощутить её страх и недоверие. - Знаешь ли ты, кто такие чексели*?  
  
\- Это слово... не из языка сенджи.  
  
\- Слуги Матриарха Падших. Преданные ей фанатики, завещавшие себя пути Тьмы, отказавшись от жизни, от имени, от личности - затем, чтобы однажды одна из них, самая верная и мудрая, переняла тайные знания своей госпожи и заняла её место.  
  
\- Ты полюбил... Падшую? - в вопросе её я не ощутил ужаса. Лишь бесконечную печаль.  
  
\- Если тебе угодно так говорить, темнейшую из них.  
  
Бледно-голубое сияние её глаз сменилось зеленоватым и буря эмоций заполонила пси-эфир вокруг нас. Я прижал её к себе, пытаясь прогнать скорбь из её души, но, всматриваясь в глубину, я видел, что корни её ушли слишком глубоко, а я слишком долго оставался слеп к её боли.  
  
\- Брат души моей, я люблю лишь тебя одного. И я смирилась бы, если бы пришлось делить твоё сердце с десятком других... Но мысль о том, что я могу потерять тебя навсегда, просто невыносима!  
  
\- Ламидер, отчего же такие мысли стали посещать тебя?  
  
\- Тьма не отступала от тебя с того самого дня на озере Джун. А, значит, ты перестал быть Светом. А, значит...  
  
Она кричала. Кричала так, что слышать её мог только я, полностью слившись с её разумом. Охватившее её отчаяние быстро истощало её, и я мог видеть тянущиеся из её глаз тонкие нити энергии, бесцельно улетавшей в Пустоту.  
  
\- Не надо, прошу тебя, ещё ведь ничего не произошло. И не произойдёт. Я...   
  
\- Тот, кто стал Тьмой, - она вяло покачала головой, обмякнув в моих руках, - не может вернуться к Свету. Мы едины, брат души моей. И соединяясь с тобой, я соединяюсь с Тьмой. Это я полюбила... Падшего.


	7. Падение (We sense a soul in search of answers)

После долгой пробежки по раздираемой бурей пустыне я не сразу осознал, что вошёл в пределы силового поля. Небольшой участок, словно украденный у Шакураса с помощью высоких технологий, выглядел тихим и мирным в свете охранных роботов и поддерживающих пилонов. По обработанным склонам скал шли зеленоватые энергетические линии, уходя прямо под землю.  
  
\- Кхайдариновая шахта. Одна из самых богатых в этом районе, - Асалер, бежавший впереди меня, пропустил шеренгу зондов, плавно нырнувшую по техническому желобу в сияющий провал.  
  
\- Кто вторгся в мою маленькую империю машин? - из врат здания, по-видимому, бывшего сердцем комплекса, выбежала молодая девушка, одетая намного более аккуратно, чем мы. Её неотсечённые отростки свободно лежали на плечах, и ничто не скрывало её лица.  
  
\- Адун Торидас, Таменла. Я нарушу твоё уединение?  
  
\- Ты знаешь, я всегда рада тебе, тёмный брат, - она перевела на меня хмурый взгляд тёмно-красных глаз, - но не могу сказать о нём того же.  
  
Она развернулась, приглашая нас идти следом. Длинный коридор главного здания, освещённый лишь энергетическими линиями, плавно расходился в широкое помещение с высоким потолком, в дальнем конце которого находился операторский порт подключения, а по бокам от стен отходили прозрачные витиеватые перегородки, на которых в стазис-полях размещались образцы пород и изделий из них.  
  
\- Прекрасные вещи. Достойны правителя, - мой взгляд упал на тонкую диадему, отлитую из какого-то незнакомого мне сплава.  
  
\- Эту я называю эссенцией Пустоты. Лишь раз мне удалось добиться такого удивительного цвета. Но здесь это мало кто ценит, - её тон сквозил пренебрежением. - Я делаю их ради развлечения и раздаю тем, кто просит. Быть оператором шахты - невероятная скука. И всё же, зачем вы здесь?  
  
\- Асалер сказал, что ты знаешь, как я сюда попал.  
  
\- Хм, - она снова взглянула на меня и на этот раз ответила с неприкрытой издёвкой. - Разумеется. Это ведь я подобрала тебя, болтавшегося в космосе. В стазис-капсуле. Беспомощного. А если бы не я, летать бы тебе вечность в Пустоте. Вот и вся история. Нравится?  
  
Я был весьма озадачен. Эта история вовсе не отвечала на мои вопросы - напротив, теперь их у меня стало ещё больше.  
  
\- Ты ещё расскажи, как ты там оказалась, - насмешливо уточнил Асалер.  
  
\- М-м, - Таменла уклончиво пожала плечами. - Мне было откровение.  
  
\- Под наркотой.  
  
\- Как будто бывают другие откровения? Так вот, мне явился путь. Сумеречный путь. И голос позвал меня идти по нему.  
  
\- Голос? - я несколько удивился, снова взглянув на её длинные нервные отростки. Достаточно длинные, чтобы включиться в Общую Связь, если бы кто-то научил её как. А также, чтобы общаться на очень большом расстоянии - с тем, кто способен слышать.  
  
\- Не бывает пути Сумерек, - Асалер снова счёл нужным прояснить этот абсолютно несущественный для меня факт. - Её мать изгнали прямо из верфи на орбите Аналаи за эти нелепые идеи. Это даже не ересь, это просто невероятная чушь!  
  
\- Разумеется, - она раздражённо кивнула, всячески намекая ему прекратить вклиниваться в её речь. - Так вот, когда я пришла в себя, передо мною были координаты...  
  
\- Набранные в бреду и наобум.  
  
\- И я решила, что это знак. Остановила все работы, растормошила свой корабль и полетела туда. И каково же было моё разочарование... - Таменла снова оглядела меня с ног до головы, словно пытаясь найти в своей находке скрытый смысл, доселе от неё ускользавший. - Впервые в жизни я рада, что у тёмных нет Общей Связи. Так надо мной смеётся только Асалер.  
  
\- Что ж, - я, насколько это было возможно, всмотрелся в её блёклые воспоминания, но не нашёл в них ничего нового. Всё те же картины с примесью раздражения и разочарования. - Выходит, я обязан жизнью этой дивной случайности. И твоей безоговорочной вере.  
  
\- Какое это имеет значение? Что ты вообще в этом понимаешь, Падший? Ты ведь сознательно отказался от Света! Ир э'чема келут*!  
  
От последних слов Таменлы веяло обидой. В её глазах я, очевидно, олицетворял Кхалу, пусть даже сам я всё ещё весьма туманно осознавал настоящее значение этого понятия. Этой молодой Перворожденной не хотелось быть частью Тьмы, но Свет никогда не принял бы её идей, и потому под маской юношеской беззаботности проглядывала тоска одиночества. Одиночества, которое было тяжким бременем для любого из нас.  
  
\- Каждый имеет право на собственный путь. И никто не должен навязывать нам с рождения своей истины. На поле битвы с общим врагом мы забудем наши разногласия.  
  
\- Говоришь прямо как Матриарх. Однако это всё враньё, - она протянула руку и сняла с одной из прозрачных перегородок небольшую металлическую палочку с утолщением на конце и бросила в мою сторону. Я перехватил предмет и поднёс к лицу - очертания казались мне знакомыми. И цветом, и стилем исполнения он не был похож ни на одну из поделок Таменлы. - Скорее Айюр изменит ось вращения, чем Судящие признают нас равными себе.  
  
\- Это что... именная чесалка? Странно, нет зазубрин, неужто все стёрлись? - Асалер также с любопытством рассматривал изделие в моей руке.  
  
\- Похоже, - я с интересом водил пальцами по тонким линиям, когда-то имевшим для меня смысл, и пытался его вспомнить. Безуспешно. - Видимо, кому-то было очень жаль выбрасывать её.  
  
\- Вы... Вы серьёзно? Это же судейский кадуцей! Древний символ права проникать в любой разум и нести свет Кхалы...  
  
\- ... выполненный в виде чесалки для старой чешуи? - я попытался использовать изделие по назначению, потерев им шею, но его поверхность была для этого слишком гладко отполирована. - Зачем кому-то брать с собой в изгнание столь бесполезную вещь?  
  
\- Только ты можешь знать это, Судящий.  
  
Я недоуменно приподнял надбровные дуги и переглянулся с Асалером. В следующее мгновение мы оба рассмеялись.  


***

  
  
\- Валитар, - твёрдый властный голос энси Такотоса прозвучал совсем рядом. Не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы столкнуться с одним из членов Конклава в верхних залах Иалонской библиотеки, однако я вдруг остро почувствовал свою вину за все проступки, как если бы мне всё ещё было не более ста циклов вот роду. - Где ты был? - Он не указал временного периода, однако я понимал, что речь могла быть только об одном дне - дне, когда мой разум неожиданно оторвался от Общей Связи и столь же неожиданно возвратился в неё сутки спустя. - Говори только правду, если не хочешь, чтобы я вытянул её из тебя силой.  
  
Я был загнан в угол. Вся моя самоуверенность, помогавшая до сих пор уходить от ответов перед другими Судящими, рассыпалась в прах рядом с ним. Я знал - лгать Такотосу ке Венатир бесполезно.  
  
\- Я был там, где не должно быть ни одного из сынов Айюра, - честно ответив ему, я продолжал свой поиск в базе данных. Даже угроза немедленного ареста после такого признания не останавливала меня.  
  
\- И что же это за место?  
  
\- Это место, куда я бы не желал возвращаться, - перед моими глазами вновь предстала тёмная каменистая пустыня, продуваемая несмолкающими ледяными ветрами, врывавшимися под мои лёгкие одежды, бросавшими в лицо целые горсти песка.  
  
\- Я уже видел это раньше. Никто не желал, но рано или поздно все возвращались, пусть и не всегда добровольно. - Такотос говорил без тени гнева или неодобрения, лишь печаль слышалась мне в его словах. - Ты не найдёшь того, что ищешь. Их имена и деяния были вычищены из архивов Конклава и из Общей Памяти. И то же, несомненно, случится с тобой.  
  
\- Есть ли... другой путь?  
  
\- Кхала - это единственный путь! - его зелёные глаза сверкнули. - Свернувший с него неминуемо падёт во Тьму! И сейчас я вижу перед собою не Судящего, несущего в себе неколебимый Свет, я вижу Падшего, смущающего умы еретическими речами!  
  
\- Так почему же я до сих пор не в стазисе? Как член Конклава, ты мог бы уже сегодня заставить меня предстать перед судом.  
  
\- О нет, мой ученик, - с удивлением я услышал в голосе энси ехидную насмешку. - Я позволю тебе дурить головы этим узколобым глупцам столько, сколько нужно, чтобы они сами это заметили. Они казнят детей, сунувшихся на Айюр из отчаянного любопытства, в то время, как истинный слуга Тьмы созрел среди них. Мне больно думать о твоей судьбе, но я нисколько не удивлён тому, что ты впал в искушение.  
  
\- Но учитель, я... - эта странная обличительная речь казалась мне несправедливой. Я не боялся вступать в контакт с тёмной энергией, мне довелось говорить с Матриархом Падших, однако я никогда не проникал в их тайны достаточно глубоко, чтобы считать себя одним из них. Но Такотос знал, о чём говорил.  
  
\- Они ведь уже дали тебе имя?  
  
Я вновь погрузился в воспоминания. Целый отряд тёмных окружил меня среди синих песков, как только я отошёл от Врат. Они явили себя из Тьмы и выжидали, активировав орудия. Но я не чувствовал страха. Я почему-то знал, что они опустят их, как только услышат моё имя.  
  
Так и случилось. Лидер их отряда дал знак остальным, и их враждебность угасла. Но вскоре я узнал, что полностью моё имя звучит иначе.  
  
\- Зератул, - я повторил его Такотосу. Столь чуждо звучащее для говорящих на сенджи, оно казалось ещё более крамольной постыдной ересью, чем все мои мятежные помыслы о примирении Света и Тьмы. - Они сказали, что это имя написано на моей судьбе. Не понимаю, с чего они это решили.  
  
\- Тот, кто пренебрегает законами и рушит преграды, познав великую скорбь. Если это правда, быть может я доживу до того дня, когда мы с Падшими будем жить в мире.  
  
Я непонимающе взглянул на учителя. Было похоже, что он знал о них намного больше, чем я, но знания эти не пошатнули его верности пути Света. Никак не отреагировав на всплывавшие на поверхность моего разума дурные предчувствия и сомнения, он отправился в сторону внутреннего портала библиотеки.  
  
\- Ты слишком открыт, сын мой. Впредь будь осторожнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Судящий, отказавшийся от пути света"


	8. Тишина (So be it)

«Высший храмовник Илимар ке Саргас и его младшая сестра Диэртис из колонии Хаас'Вум - многократное неподчинение прямым приказам Вершителя, касающимся убийства Падших;

Кхалаи из племени Саргас, оператор верфи на Аналаи - создание собственного еретического учения, попытки записи и распространения;

Выходцы племени Акилаи, храмовники, Айюр, сведения утрачены, имена утрачены - практиковали боевые приёмы Падших;

Сарадори ке Аурига, джудикейтор седьмой ступени, колония Лимас - предположительно пытался защитить вторгшихся на планету Падших, точные обстоятельства утрачены.

Аладжи ке Велари, кхалаи, диспетчер на разведывательном посту сектора Олви - контакты с Падшими и передача им тактической информации...»

\- Длинный список, - Асалер и я с интересом изучали голубой мнемокристалл, непривычно ярко осветивший пещеру. Таменла отдала его мне вместе с кадуцеем, честно признавшись, что не ожидала, что я не умру в первые несколько дней. - И, кажется, несколько имён мне знакомы.

\- Моё самое последнее, - я снова и снова прокручивал в голове записанные в кристалле мутные образы. Очевидно, когда-то я очень дорожил этими сведениями, раз внёс их туда и забрал с собой во Тьму вместе с бесполезной джудикейторской палкой.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что оно твоё? 

\- Совпадает с тем, что на чесалке. И, судя по отпечатку, не я внёс его туда.

\- «Валитар ке Венатир, джудикейтор десятой ступени, Айюр, провинция Лаци - многочисленные контакты с Падшими, несанкционированное использование их артефактов, сокрытие тактической информации от Конклава, распространение еретических учений, публичное самоотсечение от Общей Связи», - от Асалера повеяло недоумением и недоверием. - Сам? - он потрогал кончики своих отростков, торчащих из-под щитка туго стянутым пучком. - Брат, это же безумие...

\- Уверен, ты не первый, кто говорит мне об этом, - я ещё раз посмотрел на запечатанный в кристалле образ, единственный чёткий среди всех других. Тот, кого звали Валитар, застыл среди зала, полного множества кристаллов, подобных тому, что был у меня в руке, и мягкий бело-голубой свет отражался от его коричневой церемониальной одежды и множества металлических изгибов украшений. Затем его облик изменился, и теперь он был одет точно как я. Было лишь одно существенное различие - его нервные отростки были длинными и, сплетаясь в косы, спадали до самого пола. И даже в таком виде, он продолжал держать поднятый в руке судейский кадуцей. - Боги, как же это нелепо. 

\- Не будь так строг. Это ведь не твои воспоминания. 

\- «...Ты пал и поднялся выше других, преодолев преграды разума, соединив Свет и Тьму на Сумеречном пути», - голос чужого разума звучал в кристалле подобно похоронной песне. Голос, которого я не помнил, но который поставил ещё одну часть моего утраченного прошлого на место.

\- Сумеречный путь? - Асалер раздражённо прервал связь с кристаллом. 

\- Кажется, я кое-что понял. 

Я вновь бежал, едва касаясь ногами земли. Потоки тёмной энергии свободно струились через моё тело, и я ясно видел свой путь, не смотря на то, что его застилали тучи песка. Буквально влетев в пределы защитного поля шахты, я разглядел у входа в главное здание Таменлу, вертевшую в руках очередной необычный образец радиоактивной породы.

\- Сумеречный путь, - настигнув её со спины, я резко наклонился к ней и развернул к себе. Я не мог ждать, чтобы поделиться с ней своим откровением.

\- Зератул? По какому праву ты врываешься ко мне без предупреждения? - она агрессивно сверкнула на меня глазами, затем заметила явившегося следом за мной Асалера и немного смягчилась.

\- Твоя мать была простым оператором верфи, все её знания должны были укладываться в рамки первой ступени посвящения. Откуда у неё могли возникнуть еретические идеи, целая концепция?

\- Прошу не оскорблять её память подобными речами! - Таменла вырвалась из моей чуть ослабевшей хватки и брезгливо отряхнула руки.

\- С чего начинается идея Сумеречного Пути?

\- Пророчество, - я почувствовал, как Таменла мучительно пытается прочитать в моём закрытом разуме, насколько искренен мой интерес. - Настанет время, и не будет больше ни Конклава, ни Матриарха. Перворожденные будут охвачены скорбью и хаосом и спасутся, обретя Сумеречный Путь, который усмирит древнюю вражду.

\- И это пророчество явилось ей, как и тебе, в дурмане курений? 

\- Нет, она услышала голос. Голос, который наставлял её, а потом... - она замолчала, уловив в моей недавней памяти образы из мнемокристалла. Я беспрепятственно позволил ей услышать прощальную речь, адресованную джудикейтору Валитару. Аура её начала наполняться ужасом постепенного узнавания.

\- Один единственный голос внутри воронки Кхалы. Голос, который мог принадлежать кому угодно. Он манипулировал тобой долгие годы. «Сумеречный путь» был просто эффективным способом воздействия на слабый разум...

\- Не говори, не говори больше ничего! - её протест показался нам с Асалером оглушительным. Пространство заполнилось пёстрыми красками её эмоционального хаоса, и я понял, что моё откровение только что пошатнуло саму основу чьих-то убеждений.

Болезненно выгнувшись, Таменла схватилась за голову и убежала в свою сокровищницу. Асалер ринулся за ней, но пара вылетевших из здания зондов преградила ему путь. Он активировал свой клинок и без колебаний рассёк надвое один из них, второй тут же отлетел прочь. В момент, когда мы оба оказались в главном зале, пси-эфир огласился громким коротким вскриком, вслед за которым настала тишина. Жуткая непроницаемая тишина, в которой Таменла продолжала безмолвно кричать.

Её тело, содрогавшееся от болевого шока, лежало под операторским пультом. В одной руке она продолжала рефлекторно сжимать церемониальное лезвие, в другой - пучок неровно срезанных нервных отростков. Глаза потухли и смотрели в никуда, выражая ничто и всё одновременно.

\- Не думал, что это произойдёт... так, - Асалер опустился на колени рядом с Таменлой и стал осторожно разжимать и гладить её пальцы, перепачканные в свежей люминесцирующей крови. По непонятным мне причинам от него веяло чувством вины и сожалением.

\- Она тебя слышит. И сейчас она хотела бы знать, что она не одна, даже после того, что она сделала.

Я был уверен в своих словах, ибо то, что произошло с ней, однажды случилось и со мной. Только немного иначе. Страшнее. Больнее. Так больно, что потрясённый разум отказывался вспоминать. До этого дня.

***

 

Тишина окутала меня коконом, в котором я остался наедине со своим грехом. Вокруг меня были сотни других разумов, но ни один из них я не мог слышать. Я был отрезан.   
Я сам отрезал себя от них.

Я сам желал тишины, позабыв о том, как она когда-то пугала меня.

Это должно было стать особенным моментом. Я переоделся в одежды, приготовленные для меня теми, кто ждал меня по ту сторону. Я засорил Общую Связь дерзкими еретическими речами, из-за чего моё изгнание не могло остаться уютной тайной Конклава. Я научился использовать запрещённое оружие, и мой прощальный жест должен был стать пощёчиной всем рангам и кастам. Это должно было стать особенным моментом.

Но не произошло ничего особенного.

Лишь боль и тишина. 

Абсолютная тишина. Холодное безмолвие, неодолимое, как смерть. Судья более страшный, чем любой из Судящих.

Сведённое болевым шоком тело отказывалось меня слушаться, и я просто лежал. Нелепо. Глупо. Я закрывал глаза, и в темноте было больше смысла, чем в полном амфитеатре безмолвных зрителей. Вероятно, многие из них подумали, что я умер. Да и сам я в болевой агонии начал принимать темноту закрытых век за открывшийся мне путь в Пустоту.

Вдруг что-то пробилось сквозь окутавшую меня тишину. Прикосновение ладони к целым корням воспалённых отростков, прохладное, нежное, и голос, приглушённый и искажённый, звучащий словно с другого конца галактики, но всё же узнаваемый. Приоткрыв глаза, я увидел склонившуюся надо мной Ламидер. 

\- ... Валитар?

«Нет никакого Валитара. И никогда не было. Моё имя Зератул, и, также как и всех предшествовавших мне, меня следует вышвырнуть с Айюра как космический мусор», - мысли теснились в клетке разума, не способные выйти наружу ни единым словом. Сотрут ли ей память? Отправят ли со мной в изгнание за проявление чувств ко мне? Или же сошлют на дальние колонии как Амасина? Почему-то эти вопросы постучались в моё сознание только теперь, когда я уже не смог бы повлиять на её судьбу больше, чем уже сделал это.

\- Чере*... - она прижалась ко мне всем телом в отчаянной попытке соединить наши разумы в последний раз. Окутавшее меня безмолвие на время уступило её мягкому тёплому свету.

«Чу**, Лами. Что же ты делаешь? На этом языке нельзя говорить, когда тебя слышит кто-то, кроме меня. И если что-то с тобой случится, я не прощу себя», - я не знал, могла ли она прочесть мои мысли, а если и могла - я не знал, какую их часть она видела. И потому я продолжал мысленно говорить с ней, хотя мысли мои растворялись в пустоте.

\- Я слышу тебя, но только, только...

«Помнишь, как мы впервые встретились? В день праздника Посвящения в первую ступень, ты случайно толкнула меня, когда я рассматривал свой кадуцей, и я выронил его в реку. Ты была так прекрасна, что я не мог держать на тебя зла. А ведь это был дурной знак...» - сделав над собой усилие, я поднял руку и положил ладонь на её лицо. Прямой контакт всё ещё был доступен мне и найти в её открытом разуме нужное воспоминание было несложно. - «Забудь», - повторял я, беспощадно разрывая и размывая картины нашего прошлого. - «Забудь всё, что было после. Забудь меня. Забудь Валитара. Забудь».

Несколько пар рук крепко ухватили меня и поволокли прочь от Ламидер, теперь безжизненно распластавшейся там, где до этого лежал я. Снова меня охватила тишина, но она уже не казалась такой необратимой. 

Скоро вместо зала суда надо мной оказалось сиреневеющее небо закатных сумерек. Покорный судьбе, я смотрел на постепенно загоравшиеся звёзды, не осознавая своего унижения. Нити чистой энергии из самых недр планеты струились через меня, позволяя в последний раз насладиться своей неповторимой музыкой. На этот раз - совершенно чистой, не заглушённой многоголосием Кхалы. Они ласкали мой разум, приглушая боль и даруя совершенное новое понимание истины, затершейся через столетия. 

Мы все едины с Айюром. Мы - его дети. И одного этого достаточно, чтобы быть единым народом. Кхала - лишь средство контроля. Нелепый пережиток древности, неприемлемый для нашей великой расы. Так долго блуждая вокруг, я осознал это лишь падая в пропасть.

Небо пропало, скрывшись за кронами ночного леса. Тьма приветствовала меня, уже здесь, ещё здесь...

Несшие меня воины остановились и бросили моё тело на мощёную платформу, от полированных плит которой отражался яркий голубой свет. Вскоре этот свет охватил меня полностью и понёс через пространство - я знал - на борт «Ксакхора», которым теперь управлял другой.

Молодой Сиомид ке Шелак, всегда славившийся своим послушанием, как большинство выходцев его племени. Он не торопился помещать меня в стазис, не торопился улетать с орбиты. Для него было особым наслаждением читать свою проповедь сейчас, когда я был слишком беспомощным, чтобы ему ответить. Проповедь, которую я и без него знал наизусть. Как и его мысли и мысли всех тех, кого я теперь не мог слышать. 

Я знал о них всё. Я знал о них больше. Мне не нужно было слышать, чтобы понимать.

\- ... лишённый великого Единства - всё одно, что мёртв. Своим поступком ты заживо похоронил себя. Ты думаешь, что Тьма открывает тебе новые пути, но на самом деле она обрывает твой путь! Ты ещё можешь покаяться, и... 

Вытерпев волну боли, прокатившуюся по рассечённым нервам, я всё же смог донести до него одно единственное слово. 

\- Замолчи. 

Сиомид в ужасе замер, осознав, что я не так беспомощен и нем, как ему бы хотелось. Как всем бы хотелось думать.

Снова настала тишина. Мнимая тишина, в которой слышен перезвон звёзд и низкочастотное гудение, исходящее из сердца корабля. И, даже здесь, на высокой орбите, я улавливал отзвуки энергетических течений внизу на планете.

\- Судящий, ты... когда-нибудь слышал... как космос поёт... в тишине? 

Я ликовал, зная, что ему нечего ответить мне. Я смеялся, чувствуя его растерянность, быстро сменявшуюся гневом. Фанатичная преданность идеям Света выдавала в нём, как и в каждом из адептов Кхалы, подавленные в зачатке зерна сомнений, которым я позволил прорасти в своём неодолимом стремлении к истине. Он мог сколько угодно говорить, что Тьма не может его коснуться, но я знал, что как и все, как и я когда-то, в глубине души он боялся.

Его рука со всей возможной силой сжала мои продолжавшие кровоточить отростки - и эта боль вывернула наизнанку мой разум, перекрыв все прочие каналы восприятия. Казалось, исчезло само время, и ожидавшая меня в конце пути пустота сулила желанное избавление.

Но это был не конец. Это было то, что мой учитель называл десятой ступенью.


	9. Память (I do this for Aiur)

Гость с другой стороны обнаружился недалеко от Врат, выдавая себя яркой светлой аурой, слишком стабильной, слишком заметной среди хаоса Тьмы. Я обездвижил его, подкравшись сзади и грубо обхватив рукой за плечи.  
  
\- Ты ошибся вратами. Убирайся, пока не пожалел.  
  
\- Отпусти, Падший. Я не враг тебе.  
  
Незнакомец был напуган и раздражён, но не нёс в себе никакой угрозы. Ему явно хотелось самому скорее покинуть холодный антимир. Я разжал хватку и отошёл на несколько шагов, чтобы лучше разглядеть его.  
  
\- Девятая ступень, знаки Конклава... как ты вошёл сюда?  
  
\- За сотню циклов вы не сменили пароль, - он смотрел сурово и прямо, смотрел на меня, хотя я оставался для него невидимым. И теперь я смог, наконец, узнать его.  
  
Брезгливо отряхнувшись от моих прикосновений, он снял с пояса ожерелье, украшенное россыпью кхайдаринов, и бросил на песок.   
  
\- Тьма забрала у меня брата. Я не знаю, выжил ли он, но, если встретишь кого-то по имени Валитар, передай ему, что Ламидер ке Велари мертва.  
  
Всё мое тело вдруг охватила слабость. Энергия словно улетучилась из меня, когда я поднял церемониальное украшение из холодного песка. Лишь по инерции я продолжал стоять, бессмысленно уставившись на вяло люминесцирующие камни, хранившие отпечаток последних минут погибшей.  
  
\- Что же произошло?   
  
\- Она потеряла смысл существования и погасла, словно исчерпавшая себя звезда. Он думал, что она сможет забыть его и продолжать свой Путь. Но те, кто предназначены друг другу, не могут быть разделены так просто.  
  
Договорив, он развернулся и, гордо выпрямившись, невзирая на холодный ветер, неспешно направился обратно к Вратам. Выйдя из оцепенения, я окликнул его за миг до того, как он шагнул в искрящийся провал, отделявший Шакурас от Айюра.   
  
\- Судящий! - увидев, что он оглянулся, я вышел из Тьмы и стал видимым для него. - Имя твоего брата - Зератул. Вспомни об этом, когда Сумрак вновь объединит нас.  
  
Ничего не сказав в ответ, он долго смотрел на меня, и я читал в его ауре неохотное узнавание.   
  
\- Эт’чере менкемаи*, - закрыв глаза, он снова отвернулся к электрическому вихрю Врат.   
  
\- И аие ксол'су ман**, - я проводил утопающий в межпространственном вихре силуэт. - Но никогда я вновь не стану его частью.  
  
Остаточные всполохи угасли и связь между двумя мирами снова распалась. Никто не мог услышать мои последние слова.   


***

  
  
  
\- Я пришёл к тебе, Рашагал.  
  
Вновь оказавшись в храме Ксел-Нага, я сразу двинулся к центральному возвышению. Матриарх явилась передо мной из Тьмы.  
  
\- Ты знаешь моё имя? - выпрямившись во весь рост, она приказала мне остановиться у края постамента, обозначив между нами незримую грань.  
  
Я знал. Знал всегда, но не мог собрать воедино, словно что-то мешало мне осознать. Я прочёл его в своей памяти, сложив отпечатки прикосновений к холодной чёрной бездне, окутанной бурей метущихся чувств.  
  
\- Ты - последняя преграда на пути абсолютного хаоса. Когда ты падёшь, нас окутает Сумрак.  
  
\- Ты видишь далеко, Зератул. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел ещё дальше.  
  
\- Укажи мне путь. Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь.  
  
Ответа не последовало. Жёлтые глаза Матриарха горели безразличием, глядя куда-то мимо меня.  
  
\- Что у тебя в руке? - быстрым изящным жестом она вырвала ожерелье из моих расслабленных пальцев и застегнула на своей шее. Однажды получив что-то, Рашагал не собиралась это отдавать. - Украшение высшей касты. Оно прекрасно.   
  
Я невольно залюбовался сочетанием яркого золотого блеска с её тёмно-зелёной чешуёй. Спадавшие с основного каркаса цепочки терялись в складках церемониальной накидки, словно знаменуя торжество Тьмы над Светом.   
  
\- Та, кому это принадлежало, теперь мертва, - я сухо констатировал факт, ощущая, как в душе словно ёрзает огромный паразит, выедая изнутри всё то, что я отказывался отпускать сам. То, что было невероятным и неправильным мгновения назад, вдруг стало казаться единственно верным.  
  
\- Но я жива, - она взяла мою руку и приложила к своей щеке. - И ты пришёл ко мне.  
  
Её разум раскрылся навстречу моему, также, как множество циклов назад. Только теперь не было страха молодого джудикейтора и потерянной чексели. Была лишь Тьма внутри каждого из нас, сливающаяся в единый поток. И это столь долгожданное единение отделяло нас от всей Вселенной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - "Я отрицаю путь Тьмы (твой путь)" (чем.)  
> ** - "Я всегда буду помнить Свет" (сен.)


End file.
